


Whore Germs

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Just something silly that came to me the other day. Thanks to Arya!





	Whore Germs

John checked his cell phone one last time before he decided he was going to bed. There hadn’t been a message from Sherlock for hours, but John knew that he was safe. Both Mycroft and Greg were watching over him. He had tucked Rosie into her bed about two hours ago.   
He locked the apartment door, but brought his cell phone to bed with him. Just in case. John walked through the main room and turned off the lights as he went. He pushed the bedroom door open. The over head light was already on.   
Laying on the bed was a passed out Sherlock Holmes. John placed his cell phone down on the nearest dresser quietly. He looked his husband over. He was holding his dick in his hand, but it was soft. Mmm. He looked around Sherlock and noticed that there was a lot of come surrounding him and on John’s favorite sheets. My goddamn sheets!   
John walked over to his side of the bed where he saw a puddle of come. John stalked to the other side of the bed. He rolled Sherlock into the come ocean.  
He walked over to the light switch to turn it off. John stripped his clothes off and threw himself down on Sherlock’s side of the bed. He may or may not have accidentally on purpose kicked his blissed out come-whore of a husband.   
“Oof.” Sherlock said, trying to roll back over onto his side of the bed.   
“I don’t think so, mister.” John said, firmly.   
Sherlock managed to open one eye, and stare at John distastefully. “When did you get here?”  
“I’ve been here all night. I came to bed less than five minutes ago.”  
“Why am I on your side of the bed?”  
“Because you came all over mine.”  
“27 times.” He mumbled, grinning. He rolled over onto his side. He whined about the mess he was laying in.  
“I thought you had a case!”  
“It was a one. It wasn’t worth my time.” Sherlock dismissed, easily. John could tell that Sherlock was almost asleep again.   
“So that means you come home and come all over my side of the bed?”  
“Experiment.” Sherlock mumbled, his mouth pressed into his pillow.  
John poked his in the ribs, then said. “You’re buying me a new bed.”  
“Ok.” Sherlock grinned, widely with his eyes closed.  
“And whatever brand of sheets I want!”  
“Yes dear.”


End file.
